Just one night
by Willowstorm9
Summary: The night before Kaname became the parent for the Hunters. Yuuki didn't want to let him go. Now includes the following day after the night of passion. What will the new day bring for Kaname and Yuuki? Will true love win in the end? Or will everything Yuuki fought for be ripped from her? Two-shot will little to no intention of continuing.
1. Chapter 1

I hated doing it to _her_, but I couldn't allow myself to get more attached. I wasn't born to live in this light as my precious girl had been. I wasn't even blessed to share the long flow of time with her, though that was all I had ever wanted.

I could not do or want any of it because I was a monster. A blood sucking monster that ruined the lives of many.

Yuuki deserved better that me. She deserved to live in the light and be untainted as virgin snow. She was the one thing I couldn't destroy.

But she was making it very difficult. I could see in her eyes that she wanted me as I wanted her. Our souls craved each other, our thirst quenched only by the other's blood.

Yes, this was my slice of peace, but it had to end. I had done terrible things, both for my beloved Yuuki and for the promise made long ago.

I could tell that Yuuki was despairing about my sudden detachment from her, and it hurt to know she would continue to suffer. I just wanted to see her smile at me and I wanted us to grow into our love as time went on.

How I longed to walk that path with her.

Instead, I fond myseld standing in our living room, staring across the land, wishing I didn't have to do this.

"Kaname?" A small voice broke through my misery.

I turned and smiled at my beautiful fiancée. "Yuuki." I held my arms open, hoping she would grant my silent request.

My hearted didn't disappoint. As we wrapped our arms around each other, I reveled in her touched, recalling how much I needed it not so long ago. I pressed my lips to her fragrant hair at the remembered despair.

I am content just to hold my miracle in my arms, but Yuuki has other ideas. She was never one to stand idle for long and I never wanted her change.

She pushed back in my arms to look into my face. "Kaname. Please reconsider." Her heartfelt plea tugged at my heart. I wanted to give her the world but this? This I couldn't do. I made a promise…

Instead of responding, I pulled her back to my chest and held her tightly there. "I love you, Yuuki." I whispered. I didn't want to think about anything else right now but my love for my Yuuki.

With a sigh and a solid shove, Yuuki pushed herself out of my arms and took a couple of steps back. "Fine. If you won't talk to me, then I won't show you any affection." Her statement made me growl slightly.

I knew her threat would not last long, but I could see her resolve and her pain. She meant her words even if it meant causing herself pain. 'My stunning martyr,' I thought with a shake of my head.

Instead of letting her off like I normally do, I tried to call her bluff. "If that is your wish Yuuki, then I will obey your command." I turned to walk back to our room, secretly hoping she would stop me.

She didn't disappoint.

Her tiny arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly to her. I could feel her love pour into my through that simple embrace. "Kaname, why do you want to leave me? Do I not make you happy? Can I not make you happy?"

The sound of her tears almost broke my resolve. Her happiness was all that mattered to me, but I couldn't find the worlds to tell her that.

Bowing my head, I took a deep breath and tried to explain to her. "Since you've been born, my princess, I have never been happier. You are the light in my dark and dreary world." I turned in her arms. "But, I've lived for too long and I have grown weary of this life." I take her delicate face in my large hands. "I have many sins to atone for and this is my punishment."

"But you have done so much good in your life as well as Kaname! You saved me when mother bound my vampire blood and lost my memories, you have protected me every day since while I was blissfully human, and you have tried to protect the lives of the humans you live beside. If that is not atonement, then I don't know what is!"

Her beauty grew with her impassioned speech and it caught me and left me breathless. I was spellbound and all I could think of, was to press my lips to her soft ones.

Her fire and beauty had always been my one weakness. I, Kaname Kuran, pureblood vampire, loved my little sister more than life itself. Anyone who knew me even a little saw my love for her.

As I started to lose myself in her precious lips, my darling Yuuki pulled away and pressed her lips to my neck. She then pulled my head down and whispered in my ear, "I want you to live, Kaname. No. I _need_ you to live my love." With her declaration, she pierced my neck with her sharp fangs.

Those luscious fangs sunk deep into my neck. I desperately clung to her, silently offering my entire being for her to devour.

The sound and feel of her drinking my blood, love, and life, gave me the greatest pleasure. Here was someone who had accepted me as the monster I was and even loved me for it.

After a few moments, her tongue laved her wounds closed and I instantly reclaimed her lips. Those lips were all I needed to live. They breathed life back into me, but I wanted more. So much more.

My body made that very clear, and while I desired her as a man, I couldn't ask something like that as her brother. It had to be her choice and hers alone.

To distract myself, I moved from those deadly lips to her face and showered every inch with feather like kisses. The farther down I moved my lips, the more unbearable my thirst became and as I reached her neck, I could not hold myself back. My fangs lengthened in anticipation.

With a lick to Yuuki's neck, I slowly sank my fangs in and drank her blood. The quiet moan from Yuuki stirred my blood even more.

As I drank her precious blood, I could taste her love for me. It burned through me and filled me just as her blood quenched my aching thirst.

Just as Yuuki licked the wound on my neck, so I did with hers. As soon as they were closed, I pulled her to my body and held her close. "I love you, Yuuki. I know that you don't understand why I must die tomorrow, but know that I love you with all that I am, was, and never will be."

Tears started to flowing from Yuuki's eyes." I can't say goodbye to you, Kaname. I haven't had enough time with you." She bowed her head, hiding her face from my eyes. Silent sobs wracked her body and mine as she fought her emotions.

Gently and carefully, I pulled her face up. "Hush, love. Tonight, I am all yours." I suppressed the shudder at the though possibilities my words implied. "Anything you want from me, my princess, I will do for you, Yuuki. You are my queen tonight and I your humble and obedient servant." I swiftly knelt and held her hands to my forehead, offering her my completely obedience.

I didn't know how she would react, but I craved to feel her body under mine. I longed to hear her moan my name as I pleased her in ways she never thought possible. I wanted everything, so it surprised me when she brought my head up and smashed our lips together.

I lost myself in her passionate kiss. There was a new quality to her kiss that vaguely worried me, but when her hands started to roam my body, all thoughts flew out of my mind.

Yuuki broke away. "You promise I can do anything I want, Kaname?" She was out of breath, which made the ache in my body intensify drastically.

"Anything you want, my Yuuki." I said breathlessly.

With that confirmation, she took my hand and pulled me to our bedroom. Yuuki led me to the large four poster bed and turned back to me and simply gazed at me.

The anticipation was nearly my undoing, but I schooled myself to patience. This night was my princess' after all. If only my body would listen to my head.

Her brown eyes, so like mine, wandering across my body. It felt like she was slowly undressing me with her eyes and it only added to my arousal, which was already painfully hard. Then, her eyes stopped on my groin.

"Kaname." Her voice was full of desire and surprise and it nearly undid me.

"Yuuki." The need in my voice plain.

Yuuki brought her hands up to my body and started caressing it. I moaned as her soft hands explored everything. Those silk gloves had found the buttons and quickly undone each one. It wasn't long before my shirt ended up on the floor. My control was dangerously close to being tossed just as like the shirt was.

This whole time, my hands were at my side, allowing Yuuki full access to me. However, that didn't seem to please my beloved.

"Touch me, Kaname. Please."

That simple sentence caused my hands to immediately find her body. It was like they were just waiting for her command. Her little moans as I caressed her body spurned me on and I couldn't stand the distance between.

My lips instantly found hers while my hands found the hem of her shirt and began slowly pulling it up. I wanted us to be equals but I also wanted to savor each and every moment with Yuuki.

Her skin felt like the finest silk under my hand. I wanted to kiss every inch of her exposed flesh and I did. I trailed my lips across her face and worked my way lower. I placed a firm kiss at the pulse in her neck and continued down.

Before I reached her breasts, I pushed her down on the bed, forcing her to lie down. I straddled her small body and continued my task. As my lips wandered to her breasts, my hands made quick work of her bra and tossed it aside.

Yuuki's breasts were absolutely beautiful. Then again, everything about my queen was beautiful and she was all mine. I bit the top of one of her breasts to mark her mine.

I suddenly found myself looking into angry yet lustful eyes. "You are mine, Yuuki." Her gaze softened with my words and she brought my lips back to hers.

With a speed and strength that I didn't know she was capable of, Yuuki flipped us over. She settled on my hips, brushing against the one place I longed to feel her touch. Her sudden dominance left me breathless and I was all to aware of the ache in my lower body as it became harder than it had ever had been before.

"Yuuki" Her name was a mere whisper, filled with longing. She was a cruel, cruel girl for torturing me so.

As I laid on my back, staring up at my Yuuki, I could see her lust grow and it was soon that she slowly moved her hips forward.

"I want you Kaname. Only you."

An involuntary moan escaped from me when I heard those words. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her to my best. "Only you, Yuuki."

We laid there for a few moments in peace before my queen shifted and brushed my arousal again. I cried out in pleasure, instantly thrusting my hips to try to find that delicious friction again.

Yuuki, being the tease she was, shuffled forward so I could not find any amount of relief. She pressed her lips to my neck.

The instant her fangs pierced my skin, my need grew unbearable. It was almost too much for me, having her nuzzle my neck and having her weight on top of me.

The moment she licked the wounds closed, I flipped us and crushed my lips to hers in a bruising kiss. My hips ground down into hers of their own accord, seeking relief from the pain.

We both broke away from each other, panting. Yuuki was flushed and enchanting. It made me want her all the more.

With a quick peck to her swollen lips, I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this Yuuki?" I wanted both of us to enjoy this and if she wasn't ready, then we would wait. Yuuki deserved that.

My little queen rolled her eyes at me. "I am not the little helpless girl you saved ten years ago, Kaname. I want this, but most of all, I want you. Haven't you realized that I love you with all that I am, Kaname?" She turned her head away but not before I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Yuuki. You are the only thing that gives me warmth in this life." I grasp her chin gently and bring her face up to mine. I catch a stray tear on her cheek with a kiss. "To prove that, I swear that tonight, I am all yours. No questions asked."

"Then kiss me."

I happily, even greedily obliged. I wanted nothing more than to devour her and never let her go.

The kiss, first sweet and loving, turned demanding and we were both panting, breathless from our desire. Our hands eagerly explored the other, learning each other's dips and curves.

"I need you, Yuuki." My thirst started to demand her blood like my body craved hers.

"I am yours and yours alone, my brother, my Kaname."

Those words brought my fangs out and I was puncturing her neck the next moment. Her sweet blood exploded in my mouth and I could taste her need and love for me. It fueled my own.

Laving my marks closed, my hands began to roam to the waistband of her skirt. I ran my fingers alone the inside of them, teasing her a little. I pressed a kiss to her stomach and started to slowly pull her skirt down. Her nearly naked body caused my body to twitch in anticipation.

But before I could worship her glorious body, my queen covered herself up and blushed. "Don't look., Kaname! I'm not sexy or anything."

A smile came to my lips. "You are perfection, my queen." I pulled her hands away and pulled her into a sitting position. "Only you have this affect on me." I gently took her hand and set it lightly on my throbbing arousal.

She quietly gasped and wrapped her hand around me. My eyes fluttered close at her touch and a moan escaped my lips. She stroked me a few times through my pants before trying to divest me of said garment. I stood up to give her better access and soon, my pants and underwear were on the floor with my shirt.

I stood, in full glory, in front of my only love. There was no shame or fear of rejection in me. I knew she wanted me and I wanted her. With a smile at her beautiful blush, I pull her put and tug her close. The groan that escaped my throat was louder. I was aching to be inside of her.

Her hesitation was palatable, causing me to press a kiss to her hair. "Take your time, Yuuki and, if you are uncomfortable in anyway, we can stop. I promise." I knew that I would be in agony later if we stopped now, but my discomfort meant nothing if she was in discomfort.

My words caused her to look into my eyes and shake her head. "No. I want you, Kaname and I want you fully." She took a step back, and gazing into my eyes, she takes off her final piece of clothing. I was at her the moment they hit the floor. I knocked us both down onto the bed while I ravaged her lips, devouring her the only way I could.

My hand slipped down her heavenly body and between her thighs. Watching her face carefully, I began preparing her for what was to come. My body already twitching in excitement. It wasn't long before I felt her body pulsing around my fingers, squeezing them tightly. I moaned at the thought of being fully sheathed in her.

Yuuki gave me a satisfied smile as her breathing slowed to a normal pace. "Kaname… That… That was…"

I grinned at her as she searched for the proper words. "Yes I know, and there is more to come." As I saw the words, I stroke myself, bringing her attention back to me and my obvious need of her.

"I'm ready."

I shudder at her husky voice and agilely climb between her legs. She looked absolutely stunning, spread out on our bed, completely mused and lustful. I couldn't wait another moment. "This is going to hurt Yuuki."

Before she could respond, I thrust myself fully into her, gasping at the tightness. Her cry of pain tore at my heart, but I knew the pain would be replaced by pleasure soon enough. After my third thrust, she was moaning my name, begging me to go harder, faster and I was helpless. Her wish was my command.

We took our time, loving each other that entire night. My beloved Yuuki was just as insatiable as I was and I was helpless to resist her. This was all I could give her. The part of me that no one had had in many lifetimes. I gave her my heart and soul for always. It was the one place I knew it would be safe.

"I love you Yuuki Kuran and I will never forget your love for me." My whisper was swallowed into the night and I fell asleep beside my queen, knowing I was loved by the beautiful woman.

**A/N: I know I ended it rather quickly and without the good stuff, but I wanted to respect the love these two had for each other. Also, I wanted to let you, the reader, use your imagination. Read and review beautiful people!**

**I do not own any of Vampire Knight. :D Just living in the universe. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally revised and updated. :D

Morning had come all too soon and I was loathed to part with Yuuki, but my time had finally come to an end. I could taste the relief of ending this long journey and yet, it was eclipsed by the despair of leaving behind my heart.

I knew I had little time left before Yuuki awoke, so I dressed quickly and pressed a lingering kiss to my most beautiful queen's lips. How I longed to linger and partake of her most delicious warmth.

But I couldn't.

Regret washed over me with each step I took away from her.

'I'm sorry Yuuki.'

I quickened my steps to my office. There was still much to do with time ticking quickly away. While I knew Yuuki would never forgive me for my decisions, I had to attempt to make everything right.

Opening a drawer, I pulled out our marriage certificate and quickly signed my name at the bottom: the final touch to make it, us, legal. All the other necessary signatures, including Yuuki's, were already there. We were finally married, yet my family would never be more than two.

Taking a blank piece of paper, I quickly wrote a note to my wife.

My Beloved Wife,

I can never express how sorry I am for this. I love you so much and I do this to protect you and your bright future ahead of you.

Enclosed is our marriage certificate. As of now, we are married and all I own is now yours, including my heart.

Please forgive me and love our family for both of us. I leave them in your excellent hands.

Never think I did not love you or did this because I was unhappy. I wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with you, in your arms.

I love you, my wife.

Do not hate me forever

Kaname

With a deep breath, I put the letter with a few other essential documents in an envelope, sealed it, and wrote Yuuki's name on the front.

'I hope you understand my actions, my love.'

With another deep breath, I kissed the envelope and put it in the top drawer of my desk, knowing she would find it eventually.

As I closed the drawer, the phone rang and I reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" As much as I wanted to snap at the other person, I reasserted my manners and schooled my voice to neutrality.

"Kaname! I wasn't expecting you up so early."

I rolled my eyes at Cross as he gushed his happiness.

"I couldn't sleep." Was all I gave him.

"Ah…" I could tell he knew something was off. "Yes well, now that you're up, I have some good news! You see the Hunters…"

"KANAME!"

The shriek echoed through the walls and made me shiver. The chairman heard it as well and fell silent.

"I'm sorry Chairman, but it seems I am needed elsewhere. Until next time."

"Kaname wait!"

I hung up the phone before he could finish.

Bowing my head, I let loose a deep sigh and headed out to meet the light of my life. I was quick to leave my office, worried she'd notice my plans for her too soon.

My quick, confident strides belied my inner turmoil. The stoic mask was firmly in place as I reached our bedroom and a very angry Yuuki.

The sheer amount of power the young girl gave off shocked me. Not only was she tapping into her vast power, but she was controlling it quite well. It stole my breath away and I was overcome with desire.

On the other side of the door, remained the other one who could possibly equal me in every way and everything in me wanted to explore it. For once, I was very much excited for the possible future and I craved it. I craved that path with everything I was, and could hope to be. But it was never meant to be.

"Kaname." The soft voice growled.

I was snapped back from my thoughts and opened the door gently. As I walked in, I held my eyes down and closed the door. I froze as soon as the door clicked shut. Then I stood in the deafening silence as I awaited my fate my beloved wished to bestow on me.

"Look at me." Yuuki's sweet voice was quietly laced with vemon and my head snapped up. I gasped as I took her naked form, standing proudly, in the middle of the room. Desire overwhelmed my sense and I fought the urge to take her as I took her last night.

As I dragged my eyes up her glorious body to reach her eyes, I read the tension. It radiated off of her waves. Yet most shocking, was that my dearest Yuuki was consciously controlling her power. That thought alone turned me on more.

I wanted to feel her power wash over my bare skin and sweep me away. I wanted her to tame me and make me hers over and over. I wanted her to force me to submit. I craved her to shame me and bring me to my knees.

But it was not to be. I knew it and now she did as well.

"How. Dare. You." The words were ground out in a fury and caused me to flinch inside. "You had no right to make these decisions by yourself. Not anymore."

How true those words were, especially after last night.

I hung my head in shame. "Forgive me, my love. I cannot leave you unprotected."

Finally looking at her directly, I pleaded her to understand with my eyes." Please understand Yuuki. I only do this for your future and your future only." I was not sure if she knew that she carried our child at this point, but I could and I fought to protect their life as well.

My words only served to enrage Yuuki further. "No Kaname. If you truly believed that, then you would not be doing this." She dropped her head and clenched her fists tightly. "You are my future. You and the family we will have together."

I heard a faint sniffle and smelled salt in the air. Without thinking, I was at her side, filled with guilt. I pulled her close and held her tightly to me. Her tears broke me and I could no longer offer her any consolations or excuses. I simply rocked us back and forth while muttering heartfelt apologies.

After a long while, Yuuki spoke in a broken voice: "Don't leave me just yet. Stay with me a little longer. Please" I was helpless to disobey her.

"Of course, my Queen."

With those words, I pulled her face up and kissed her eyes gently before gently kissing her lips.

"I love you, Yuuki Kuran." I whispered against her lips.

As I moved down to her neck, I heard her moan in anticipation and it increased my desire for her.

"Yuuki." I whispered against her neck as I lifted her shirt up and took it off. "You're so beautiful." Once the offending shirt was thrown to an unknown location, I knelt down and pressed my lips to her flat stomach. I simply could not resist my paternal pride and the only chance I had to show my future child how much I loved them.

'Though you will never me, I love you and your mother. I do this for you. My Child.' I hoped they would not resent me for making this decision, but the world of vampires couldn't be left unchecked by the Hunters. The Hunters need the anti-vampire weapons. Yuuki needed Artemis.

After I pressed a final kiss to her stomach, I looked up into her eyes. "I love you, Yuuki."

Her fingers, already laced in my hair, cupped my face tenderly and I couldn't help but lean into them. "I love you too, Kaname." Her eyes pleaded me not to follow through.

I could see the longing in her wine colored eyes. How I longed to give in and tell her everything will work out, that I would live forever with her. My every instinct told me to fight my fate and live the long flow of time with my beloved, but this was something I had started long before my precious Yuuki was born and I intended to do what I meant to do had it not been for _her._

I had stood up during my musings and smothered my wife with kisses as she moaned under me. Regardless of time, I would always make time for this, even in my final hour.

"My darling Kaname. For _them,_ you freely offered your life. You were given a great gift of her love, and yet you would forsake it to protect mankind because I was fading away. But Kaname, you have revived me. Our connection, though weak after all these years, still beats within me. I have felt your love and devotion. Your desperate musings in your final hour has reached me. I have grown stronger as you explore your love for her. Your love will surpass the years and had the power to revive me. I am now stronger than ever."

"What the?! My weapon! It's… It's evolving!"

All around the world, the once dying weapons were give new life and started changing form.

"Rest well, my friend. This will be the last time I… What? What is this?"

Kaien had known that with the parent of the anti-vampire weapons dying, he would lose his trusted weapon, and while it saddened him, he was ready to be free of the bloodshed.

Yet, as he was saying his final farewell, Kaien noticed something different about his sword. He quickly unsheathed it and gasped in surprised. Not only had his sword regained its power, but it was now serrated on both sides. While it still looked deadly, it also resembled a chicken feather of sorts.

"The parent is alive…? Already? Kaname! The fool should have let me finish!" With that, Chairman Cross ran to the nearest phone to talk to Yuuki or, hopefully, Kaname.

The incessant ringing broke through my silent musings. I longed to unplug the phone and stay in bed, naked, with Yuuki. Her warmth stirred something in me that I simply could not let go. It made me want to forget about the world and the responsibilities that tethered me away from that simple pleasure.

As the phone kept ringing, I feared it would wake Yuuki. Against my wishes, I forced myself away from the only warmth in my life and quickly got dressed to face my final hour, and the caller.

'Back to reality and duties.' He thought with a sigh. Before he left, he bent down and pressed a kiss to the wild flowing hair, spread crazily across the pillows. "I love you, Yuuki Kuran, my beloved wife."

By the time I had left the room, the phone had stopped its annoying ringing. I shrugged it off and headed out to gather my things to meet my long awaited destiny. There wasn't much I needed, but I wanted to make sure that Yuuki would look through my desk before too long.

After everything was in order, it was time to set out to meet the fate that was robbed of me so long ago. There was nothing to stop me now. I had worn out Yuuki on purpose earlier. Not only had I received mind-blowing pleasure, I made sure that I doubled it back to my wife. She could not follow me to where I was going. Not until she was had given life to our creation.

I lingered in the entryway of our house in hopes that Yuuki would fly into my arms for one last embrace. I knew it was pointless to hope but I couldn't help myself.

That moment of hesitation changed my world forever.

"Kaname!"

I turned at the sound of my name. The voice sounded like Kaien, but he should not have been here, not at this time. As I spotted the figure quickly approaching, I confirmed it was indeed Kain.

I waited, frozen in place, not knowing what to expect, or the meaning behind his sudden presence.

"Kaname wait! You don't have to sacrifice yourself to the furnace!"

His words confused me. Just a few short days ago, there was world wide panic over the dying parent. The heart of my once companion struggled to stay alive, but even forever was too long to continue to be fuel to fight vampires. Reports had come in, saying that things were slowly improving for the Hunters but those words only served to make me suspicious. I could not be sure that Yuuki hadn't planted those reports to stop me from giving my life to the Hunters.

"What do you mean? You know, as well as I do, that the Hunters need to have these weapons to keep the vampires in control. The vampire nobility cannot be held responsible for policing their own kind. You know this." My suspicions grew as I stared down Cross.

In classic Cross fashion, he flailed his hands around while shaking his head. "No! You don't understand! The parent has been revived somehow! The weapons are now stronger than ever and are evolving to fit the renewed parent." The hope his words gave me, sent my heart thundering in my chest.

There was simply no way for her heart to have been revived. Once a purebloods heart started declining, it didn't stop. "You're words cannot be true, Cross. That is impossible. I know purebloods and nothing in your statement can be true." I held onto reality even as I wanted to cling to this one sliver of hope.

Cross glared at me and unsheathed his legendary sword. I gasped as I beheld his new, yet familiar companion. "It can't be." I whispered. "How could she have renewed herself?"

"Now do you believe me? While I am happy to continue having you in my life, I don't think I approve of the new look of my weapon. It looks likes a chicken feather!" The Chairman burst into tears. "Can't you fix it Kaname?"

I frowned at his antics and just stared at him.

"Hmm. I guess not." He turned to head back out. "I trust that you will make my daughter happy, Kaname and in doing so, I hope that you find happiness." With those parting words, he walked away.

I was still frozen to the spot. I had eternity with Yuuki. It couldn't be true. Not after all the pain and turmoil I had put us both through. No. I didn't get to live and have such a love in my life. But I did and I could finally let me dreams fly.

I was at our door instantly and I pushed them open with a bang.

"Yuuki!" I rushed to her side and waited for her to awake fully. My excitement was too much to contain and I couldn't hold my usual composure. "Wake up, my love. I had much to tell you."

That woke her up instantly. She sat up and looked at me curiously. My wife was still groggy from our escapades, but I could see my excitement spread to her. "What is it, Kaname?"

I gave her a huge grin and kissed her passionately. "I get to live with you forever and ever, my love. I was freed of my duty to the human race. You now see your husband and father of your child in front of you, ready to face the world with you. Will you accept me as I am? A flawed vampire who is desperately in love with you."

The joy in her eyes, amplified my own joy. "You mean you aren't sacrificing yourself?" I shook my head in confirmation. "Kaname!" She threw her hands around my neck and wept silent tears of joy.

There was nothing that could stop me from wrapping my arms around my Yuuki and I did just that. Her warmth seeped into me and brought me a sense of contentment. Then Yuuki shattered it.

"What do you mean husband and father? Are we…? Did we…?" Her hand shot down to her still flat stomach and she simple held it as she realized what I had already known.

"Yes Yuuki. We are going to be parents." I gave her a huge smile, and then slid away from her and slid onto one knee on the floor. "Forgive me for doing this out of order, but in the eyes of the government, we are legally wed, but, will you marry me, Yuuki Kuran?"

More tears of joy brimmed in her eyes and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes."

A/N: Sorry for the year delay. I had not fully decided I wanted to add more to this story until I got inspired. I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this and know that my heart broke with Kaname's and Yuuki's and was bursting with joy just as Kaname's and Yuuki's were. Read and review should you wish. This is now complete.

One other thing, Cross' new weapon form was based on a weapon I had obtained in a game called Fable 3. I... May have kicked a lot of chickens and my sword transformed into a chicken feather. It was the coolest thing ever!


End file.
